During operations that include pipelines, the assembly and maintenance of the pipeline is required. Typically, a pipeline is constructed by the piecing of pipe sections together to generate an array of a plurality of pipe sections. Assembling the pipeline is generally done by welding, or otherwise affixing, two end-portions of adjacent pipe sections together. This can include welding the pipe sections at a butt joint. Proper alignment of the pipe sections can not only be a desired result of the assembly, but it may be important for the proper operation of the pipeline and safety of workers within the area of operation of the pipeline. Holding the pipe sections together and aligning them is typically done through the use of a clamping mechanism generally referred to as a Dearman clamp.
Existing devices and methods for holding two pipe sections adjacent each other and aligning the two pipe sections together consist of complex and even dangerous clamping mechanisms and clamping techniques. Some existing clamps include chains that ratchet the clamp in a circumferentially inward manner to draw the clamp into the pipe sections. Other clamps include complex arrays of tensioners, adjustment mechanisms, and/or guide rods. Not only are these complex, but they are also cumbersome and unwieldy. Operations that requiring piping are often in compromising areas of operation that are inherently dangerous. Thus, the more simplistic and more controllable the device is in such situations the better it may be for safety. Existing devices also have many components that are either prone to being lost or broken. Conditions in areas of operations surrounding pipelines can be harsh, not only on the workers but also on the equipment, and thus obviating use of easily lost or broken parts may be desired. Existing devices further fail to provide adequate workspace for a user. For example, after the clamp is secured to the pipe sections, a user typically engages in welding operations to permanently secure the two pipe sections together before removing the clamp. Yet, existing clamps tend to include structures and other mechanisms that transverse the abutment of the two pipe section and obstruct the view of, if not impede access to, the abutment for proper welding.
The present invention is directed toward overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.